<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night and Day by fathom000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333172">Night and Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathom000/pseuds/fathom000'>fathom000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>History - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, M/M, The start is written in fragments and stuff, it just started getting more detailed as I went on, no smut because i'm not heathen, please this is a joke, this is not a serious fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathom000/pseuds/fathom000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah yeah sappho and her best friend but with the guy who took over the whole world, for like, 5 minutes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genghis Khan/Jamukha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night and Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>they were childhood friends and "blood brothers" (basically, not related, but close as two males can get after "friendship" It literally means "eternally faithful"); and genghis (formerly known as Temujin as a birth name) had little family members or parental figures. His father was dead, killed by a rival tribe, he was the head of his house at nine in an arranged marriage, with brothers that either died or challenged him, but he had a fighting spirit and a want for power. He felt that he was destined to become leader. Timeskip to him becoming more influential and powerful; he now commands a considerable group of people. When his wife was captured by another tribe, Jamukha aided him in getting his wife back. Genghis was so grateful that he and Jamukha were rarely seen apart. They were recorded to be at eachothers' sides always, and slept together under the stars. Their wives started rumors about the two, forcing them apart. Jamukha and Genghis parted ways eventually, each ruling over their own tribe. Genghis's father's friend (and also someone he took advice from) encouraged him to work with Jamukha. However, working alongside someone with the same amount of power as him was hard for Genghis. This put a strain on their relationship. Additionally, this alliance was made harder by their clashing political interests; Jamukha believed in more traditional aristocratic ruling methods; Genghis wanted more of a meritocracy, believing it to be more effective. Their interests clashing, more rumors about the two, and general dismay at the fact that their formerly unbreakable relationship was crumbling; it was too much.</p>
<p>And he couldn’t get rid of the small, venomous voice in Genghis that was always there; the one that told him to stab his brother to death for stealing a fish from him as a child, the one that made him constantly conquer and kill, the one that pushed him to kill all his children so that his decided heir was safe, the one that constantly told him that nothing would ever be enough, creating the biting fear in him every time he tried to settle, telling him that the world must be his, because he was destined.</p>
<p>His betrayal was silent and swift.</p>
<p>One day, in the sight of the accumulated shared army of Genghis and Jamukha’s tribes, he rode his steed to the topmost part of the hill, surpassing everyone. He was riding away from where Jamukha had planned for them both to go. He expected to see his army only riding with him, but apparently, his impressive shows of power inspired most of Jamukha’s tribe as well. He had a kingdom behind him, all under his command.</p>
<p>Because he did not want to see Jamukha’s face, to know what kind of deep pain he felt, because he did not want to show his face and what pain he felt, because he needed people to look at him and see a conqueror, a khan, someone who was powerful- who could not have regrets - he never looked back</p>
<p>There were many bitter battles between the two, later, because of something or other about power. How Genghis was the king of it all, and Jamukha felt threatened by the growing leader. Once it was nearly lost by Genghis, but then Jamukha turned away many potential troops by boiling failed followers alive. He gained the reputation as a harsh commander, bent on defeating the rising khan. Once, Genghis’s former advisor, Toghrul, allied himself with Jamukha in an attempt to defeat Genghis and his tribe. They failed, and Jamukha escaped the conflict. Finally, after Jamukha accepted the title of “Universal Ruler” by many people and tribes, Genghis formed a coalition to conquer his childhood friend and blood brother. Respected generals abandoned Jamukha at that, as well as most of his people who he had failed to seem charismatic enough to, instead showing ruthlessness and inconsideration. A group of his own men turned him in to Genghis.</p>
<p>Strangely enough, this was the last betrayal to him.</p>
<p>Genghis had the group of turncoat men killed; he stated that he had no room for disloyal followers. He confronted Jamukha, and offered to rekindle the lost relationship. At that moment, the toxic voice was silent. He did not care that Jamukha was just as powerful as him. He did not care that he had sent armies and fought battles that, in the end, would have killed Jamukha. He wasn’t doing it now, not while Jamukha was at his mercy. He did not care that he had betrayed Jamukha, and Jamukha had betrayed him, that he promised he would never look back. Now, he was looking straight into his eyes, and he could see for the first time that dreaded pain on the face he knew so well. Why did he even try to turn away? It had done nothing to erase the image of someone whose love had just been lost, who looked at a newfound traitor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamukha refused.<br/>He stated that there couldn’t be two suns in the sky. He would rather die than live like this, fighting not Genghis, but something inside of him. He was ashamed that he had ever wanted to kill not just him, but everyone. Happiness, it seemed, was too late to find now.</p>
<p>He begged Genghis for an honorable death, having a spine broken instead of beheading. Genghis honored his wish, and buried him with the golden belt that they exchanged after promising eternal brotherhood.</p>
<p>He never spoke of Jamukha again.</p>
<p>He reigned even harsher and more hungrily after that; He burned and pillaged, conquering tribes and towns and countries, challenging China, the empire no one seemed to be able to defeat. He shone as the largest, strongest, sun in the sky, all alone in the vast blue expanse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>